The present invention relates to the manufacture of electric motors and in particular to the termination of stator windings.
Manufacturing stators is labor intensive because stator winds are individually connected to power sources for each phase. Such labor intensive methods add cost to the manufacture of electric motors.
Further, manually formed stator winding connections often result in unequal stator wire lengths which results in current variations, phase imbalances, and harmonics under high current load.